The present invention relates to a tray for receiving at least one circular data storage disk that presents a central opening.
It also relates to a case for storing such a disk.
The term xe2x80x9cdata storage diskxe2x80x9d is used to mean a magnetic and/or high density optical data disk such as a compact disk (a digital audio disk), a xe2x80x9cCD-ROMxe2x80x9d, etc. Naturally, it applies equally well to a blank disk that has yet to receive any data as to a disk on which data is already recorded.
Traditional compact disk cases essentially comprise two elements, namely a bottom and a lid, which are hinged to each other by means of a hinge.
That type of case has a tray mounted therein for receiving at least one disk.
When the tray is to receive a single disk only, then it is engaged against the bottom of the case and it is normally designed not to be dismountable.
When it is designed to receive two disks, i.e. one disk against each of its faces, then it is hinged to the bottom of the case. This makes it possible to tilt the tray so as to access one or other of the disks.
The tray conventionally has wall elements occupying a circle on one or both faces, which elements are designed to penetrate into the central opening of the disk in order to hold it in place. This set of elements can be referred to as a xe2x80x9chubxe2x80x9d.
Thus, document DE-C-195 05 230 describes a receiver tray having a central ring from which disk-fixing elements extend radially.
Those elements consist in T-shaped pieces with the base of each piece being fixed to the ring and lying in the plane of the tray. The xe2x80x9ccrossbarxe2x80x9d is constituted by two identical parts referred to as clamping portions. It is said that those portions are formed integrally with the base and extend outside the plane of the tray so as to clamp each of the disks in full. It is also stated, with reference to FIG. 7, that each part is terminated by a hook so as to increase the clamping effect.
Protective tabs extend radially from each side of the fixing elements. It is stated that these tabs terminate in front of parts of the fixing elements. It thus appears that the disks are locked solely by the fixing elements.
Document GB-A-2 243 145 describes a laser disk case having disk-retaining elements on one wall. These elements are constituted by curved walls between which xe2x80x9chooksxe2x80x9d are interposed, which hooks together define a portion of a cylinder. It is stated that the cylinder portion is adapted to be received in the central opening of the disk, the outside diameter of the arcuate walls being equal to the diameter of the opening in the disk.
When the case is closed, fingers provided on the second wall bear against the hooks so as to cause them to be pressed against the rim of the disk opening.
Other trays have rigid first elements and flexible second elements. The rigid elements are constituted by thick wall elements integral with the tray and they are generally distributed in a star around a central hole.
Their function is to protect the flexible elements while a disk is being put into place on the tray.
The flexible elements are generally in the form of thin resilient fingers that are radially deformable and regularly distributed around the above-mentioned notional circle.
To improve resilient deformation of the fingers, large cutouts are generally provided in the tray itself at the base of the fingers.
Their function is to center and hold the disk against the tray by resilient snap-fastening.
In the rest position, i.e. so long as a disk is not engaged on the tray, the distance between the outer edges of two diametrically opposite fingers, as measured between their free top ends, is greater than the diameter of the central opening in the disk.
Nevertheless, by moving the disk axially against the hub, i.e. in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the tray, the fingers are forced to deform radially towards the center of the tray so as to allow the disk to engage on the hub.
Once that operation has been performed, the fingers return to their initial positions.
This leads to a situation in which the free top ends of the fingers oppose disengagement, i.e. withdrawal, of the disk in an axial direction so long as the bases of the fingers secured to the tray bear (press) against the edge of the central opening of the disk.
As specified above, the fingers thus have two functions. The first function is to center the disk while it is being put into place on the hub. The second is to retain the disk against the tray.
At present, attempts are being made to provide trays which withstand a so-called xe2x80x9cdrop-testxe2x80x9d. The drop-test consists in allowing a tray having one or two disks fitted thereto to fall through a height of 80 centimeters (cm) onto the floor, with the plane of the tray extending vertically.
A tray that withstands the drop-test is a tray whose hub elements are not damaged or broken as a result of such a fall, with the disk(s) remaining properly held in place and being undamaged.
With trays of the kind described above, the flexible elements are often found to break since the disk cuts through them as a result of the fall.
This is explained by the fact that the flexible elements are fragile and bear directly against the edge of the opening of the disk. In other words they press against the disk.
The main consequence of that state of affairs is that the disk separates from the tray and runs the risk of breaking.
An object of the present invention is to remedy those drawbacks.
In other words, the invention seeks to propose a receiver tray that can withstand the drop-test, i.e. a tray having hub elements that remain intact and continue to hold the disk even in the event of an accidental fall.
As mentioned below, this object is achieved by means that are simple and low in cost.
The present invention thus provides a tray for receiving at least one circular data storage disk having a central opening, the tray having wall elements in its center that are inscribed within a circle and designed to penetrate into the central opening of the disk in order to retain the disk.
The tray is remarkable by the fact that said wall elements comprise rigid elements suitable for bearing against the edge of the central opening of the disk, and flexible elements in the form of elastically deformable fingers suitable for opposing removal of the disk in an axial direction, without bearing against the edge of its central opening.
The diametral spacing between two rigid elements is greater than the diametral spacing between the bases of two flexible elements.
In this way, the flexible elements perform a single function, that of opposing removal of the disk in an axial direction.
The disk is held in the plane parallel to the tray by the rigid elements. These are thick so there is no danger of them breaking when the tray is dropped. The tray thus withstands the drop-test.
According to other characteristics of the invention that are advantageous but not limiting:
each of said rigid elements comprises a radial branch and an arcuate crossbar suitable for bearing against the edge of the central opening of the disk;
said flexible elements present respective enlarged top portions giving them a generally hooked shape;
the top portion is chamfered so as to facilitate retraction of said elements by elastic deformation while the disk is being engaged;
said rigid elements and said flexible elements are distributed in alternating manner;
the tray has wall elements on both faces so as to suitable for receiving two disks;
the wall elements on one face extend the wall elements on the other face;
the wall elements on one face are distributed in alternating manner relative to the elements of the other face;
the arcuate crossbars of two adjacent rigid elements meet and carry a flexible element which projects towards the second face through an opening; and
the tray is provided with a support strip to which it is hinged via at least one hinge, said hinge being constituted solely by the free intermediate zone of a flexible sheet overmolded on said tray and said strip.
The invention also provides a case for storing a circular data storage disk having a central opening, the case comprising a bottom and a lid that are hinged to each other by a hinge. It is characterized by the fact that it includes a tray in accordance with any of the above characteristics and which coincides with said bottom.
Other characteristics and advantages of the invention will appear on reading the following detailed description of embodiments that are preferred, but not limiting.